


Eleven Pipers Piping

by cissamione



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissamione/pseuds/cissamione
Summary: A sweet one-shot of Phyllis and Rhona at Christmas.





	Eleven Pipers Piping

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

There were children running around and laughing, and the sound of eleven pipers playing Christmas carols filled the air as the Christmas parade marched through Lerwick. Rhona leaned into Phyllis’s side, wrapping her arm around the taller woman’s waist and sliding her hand into the pocket of her winter coat. She lifted her head and her brown eyes met Phyllis’s blue and they both smiled warmly despite the snow beginning to fall around them as Phyllis’ grip around Rhona’s shoulders tightened incrementally.

“What d’you say we go home?” Rhona said quietly, her throaty voice is husky next to Phyllis’s ear, and it sent a warm spark down her spine. “I’ve got a bottle of wine with our names on it.”

“Sounds wonderful.” Phyllis breathed, and they walked away from the Christmas celebrations to the rousing sound of bagpipes fading in the distance, pressed comfortably into each other and smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
